


Slumber party

by DirtTower



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, One Shot, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtTower/pseuds/DirtTower
Summary: Mira had invited Vanessa to a slumber party just the two of them and Vanessa is really nervous
Relationships: Mira/Vanessa (The Hollow)
Kudos: 9





	Slumber party

Vanessa knocked on the door to Mira’s house it took a few seconds before the door cracked open and there in the door frame stood Mira’s dad. It’s the first time Vanessa meets her parents it was only her that felt awkward for meeting them this early. Because she sees Mira as more than a friend and maybe wanted to be introduced her girlfriend rather than her friend.

“Oh hi you must be Vanessa? Mira have talked so much about you” The man said in a friendly voice and big smile towards her. Vanessa felt her stomach ache she wasn’t used to this, but she smiled back even if her stomach hurt “Hi” she then said back trying to keep a happy tone up.

The man gestured her in with his hands and stepped aside for her to come in, while she stepped inside she saw Mira coming down the stairs. Vanessa’s brain started to melt as she saw Mira and a lovely dovely smile came right up to her face without her even thinking.

“Hi Vanessa you came a bit early” Mira said looking at Vanessa just dozing off with that big smile on her face. Vanessa didn’t realise Mira had said anything and finally realized that she was staring at her. The pink haired shook her head to come back into reality and asked “What did you say?”

The black haired girl looked at the pink haired one and said once again “You came a bit early”, Vanessa didn’t really know how to respond but out of her mouth came “Yeah”.

Vanessa took off her shoes and Mira shower her around the house, Vanessa couldn’t focus on anything Mira said she just kept dozing off until they moved. Her head was just full of Mira how long and soft her hair was and the blue highlights, she wore grey sweatpants with a blue tank top something Vanessa hasn’t seen her in before.

After the show around the house they went into Mira’s bedroom, the room was a little bit messy but definitely not as messy as Vanessa’s own bedroom. “Your room is really nice” The pink haired said while fixating on a picture on the wall of Mira when she was a baby, “Thanks” Mira said while a small blush coming onto her cheeks looking at Vanessa without her realising it. “I’m glad you like it” she then said after a short pause now looking down to her legs.

Mire felt a weight beside her and looked while her cheeks was still red, Vanessa sat down now still looking at the picture. “Do you like that picture?” Mira asked looking at it too, “Yeah I like it really much” the pink haired said while turning her head to face the black haired one. 

Their eyes met and now they were just staring frozen at each other “You look cute in it” Vanessa said breaking the ice between them. “You think so? I always thought I looked kind of ugly” Mira said back still looking into Vanessa’s eyes “Yes I do” Vanessa answered back.

Both of them closed their eyes and tilted their head, Vanessa took the first step and moved her head closer to Mira’s and their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bad ending I know but I just couldn't make myself continue I just felt like it was done at that point


End file.
